She'll see it through
by CarolinaH.Manning
Summary: DL Second take on the first date


_Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Not even the computer I'm writing this on. All you'd get out of me is a weird DVD collection_

**S****he'll see it through**

She said yes. Again. But she is not going to stand him up. Again. He'll see to it. No meeting up at the restaurant. He is not going to take any chances. This time he's going to do it right. He had it all planed out. It was only 3 more days. Well, 2 days and 11 hours not that he was counting.

He couldn't remember being this nervous, ever. Not on his first date. Not during school. Never ever on the job. He only hoped it didn't show. Much. He was standing at her door cause some teen had let him in the building when he flashed her a smile. And for the last 3 minutes he was trying to talk himself into knocking. He was still little early and starting to feel pretty stupid. Which was so not according to his plan. So he took a deep breath and knocked lightly on her door. He waited for few moments then the door opened and his breath caught in his throat. She was simply stunning. Looking so much better then in his wildest fantasies. Her hair was held back with green headdress the curls falling on her back. Her eyes shone brighter than the stars and her lips … he better skip that part altogether or they wont leave like ever. Her dress wasn't revealing but promising. It was emerald green with just enough cleavage for him to want to see more, it nicely emphasized the light curve of her hips and it ended right above her knees.

"Ready, beautiful?" he managed to ask.

"Well, cowboy, you don't look bad yourself." She said with a light smile. And he was glad for the 2 hours he spent preparing for this evening – mostly spent on trying to decide what to wear. Something he hadn't done since high school.

"Shall we?"

"Just a moment." She said and headed back to the apartment to collect her purse and coat. She locked the door and he offered his arm like the gentleman he was. She smiled at his gesture and hooked her arm in his.

"So, where are we going?" she asked when they reached his car and he opened the door for her.

"Surprise." He responded and closed her door. He took another deep breath before he positioned himself at the driver seat and took off. The ride was silent and when he couldn't stand it anymore he turn on the radio. The small space was filled with soft tones of guitar and violin of some country song. She chuckled.

"Didn't know this was your kind of music."

"It isn't. But I thought you might like it." When he glanced her way she smiled at him warmly. He might just grow fond of this country music stuff.

They arrived to the restaurant 2 songs later and he again was a complete gentleman taking her hand as he led the way to Giovanni's. The hostess was busy checking the reservations so he spoke to get her attention.

"Reservation at 7:30 for Messer." At the sound of his voice her head shoot up and she smiled brightly.

"Danny!" she was excited and enveloped him in a hug. "Does John know you're coming?"

"I made the reservation with him." That's when she registered Lindsay.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Lila, Danny's sister-in-law." She offered her hand and a smile.

"I'm Lindsay, Danny's date." She accepted the hand and returned the smile. Danny was sure that in that moment he was grinning like an idiot but he really didn't care. Lila gave him a knowing smile and took charge.

"Give me your coats and I take you to your table." Their table turned out to be near the small dance floor but secluded a bit from the rest giving them a little privacy. Just like he planned. When they were seated Lila brought them the wine he requested and some bread and they were left alone.

"So to what do we drink?"

"To second chances?" he suggested. She accepted the toast and they were silent for a while enjoying the wine and each others company.

"I hope you don't mind but I asked John to prepare something special for us. But I'm sure he can make you what ever you want." He explained the lack of menus. Not that she was asking.

"It's OK. I like surprises." He relaxed a bit and the conversation turned to music after she asked his opinion on the songs they listened to on their way there. They were discussing their favorite TV shows when their dinner arrived accompanied by a tall man with sparkling eyes in chiefs uniform.

"Fusilli all' Arabbiata for the gentleman and Fettuccine al Pesto for the lady." He served and then introduced himself. "I'm John, Danny's cousin." Then he winked at Danny. "Good choice." He was sure he blushed although he was trying to fight it and he was contemplating on the best way to dispose of John's body when Lindsay spoke.

"So, does Danny often use you to impress his dates?"

"This would be the first. Enjoy your meal." He said with a smile and returned to kitchen. It was Lindsay's turn to blush. Another silence fell on them as they turned their attention to their plate and the delicious food on them.

"Are you and John close?" It was Lindsay who broke the silence.

"Well, we are more or less the same age and I was practically living at their house during high school." He hoped she would get the hint and wouldn't ask further. And she did. "He is the youngest of 4 brothers and they are quite older so we bonded."

"And how exactly are you related."

"He is my mum's older brother son. Mum has 2 older brothers and a younger sister. And they all live in New York. Her other brother has 2 daughters and her sister has boy and girl."

"And what about your father?"

"He has a younger brother who has 3 girls and a boy."

"Are all your cousins married?"

"Most of them."

"So what is the current stand on nephews and nieces?" she inquired with a smile. He was silent for a moment, counting.

"Eleven. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Any brothers, sisters, uncles…"

"I have an older brother who is very protective and also engaged. My father has a brother who lives in New York but he is not married. My mum has 2 sisters. One of them couldn't have children on their own so they adopted. Twins. They are at university. The other sister has 2 girls. Both married. 3 nieces and a nephew."

"Do you miss them?"

"Sometimes."

They cleared their plates as the conversation flew easily. Waiter came to clean the table and that's when Danny took notice of the soft music and remembered his plan.

"I'm sure John is sending a dessert in a while. Would you like to dance with me before?"

"Yes, I would." She responded and let him lead her on the dance floor.

He put an arm around her waist while she put hers on his shoulder their other her entwined on his chest. They looked at each other for a while and then she rested her head on his shoulder. That's when her scent hit him full force and he was sure he was in heaven. Her body fit to his perfectly and they moved in sync like they have been dancing together for years. It felt like ages but at the end the dance was definitely too short for his liking. But the look of utter delight she had as she tasted the tiramisu John sent them was so worth the interuption. The evening was over too soon after that and they were in the car on their way home surrounded by the soft tones of country music yet again. He opened the door for her and walked her to the front door of her apartment building.

They were standing on the stairs when she turned to him their eyes in one level.

"Thank you. I enjoyed the evening a lot."

"Enough to chance a second one?" he asked. She caressed his cheek lightly.

"Definitely, cowboy."

He took the hand still resting on his cheek in his and turned his head a bit to kiss her palm. When their gazes met again she cupped his other cheek too and her lips met his in a soft sweet kiss that turned into a passionate one when his arms encircled her waist and her hands slid around his neck. They needed to come for air twice before he pulled back a little their foreheads still touching. She smiled at him and he lifted his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sweet dreams, Montana." He whispered and kissed her softly once more.

"They will be." She responded quietly and then turned to unlock the door. When she closed it she sent him a kiss. As he made his way to the car he was whistling. He was sure his dreams are going to be sweet too. He had another date with Montana and there was not a happier man in the whole universe.


End file.
